


Hot Chocolate and Hair Braiding

by Bliss_ful



Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hair Braiding, Hot Chocolate, Long-Haired Techno Supremacy, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Ranboo found out rather quickly that most of the people on the SMP had unique views on hybrids.At least they had each other....Ranboo looked on in awe as Fundy did Techno’s hair, pulling himself closer to inspect and watch. The three of them sat there in the small house, on Techno’s bed, Ranboo watching and Fundy braiding Techno’s hair as Fundy finally smiled.We need more Ranboo-centric fic’s and it just so happened that I could add Fundy angst sooo~Please do NOT take this as shipping. This is fully platonic!!I’d also like to make clear that this isn’t fully present time, more so like right after the wedding, and I messed with the timeline a little so Ranboo was present in the SMP for it/it was canon but like- he just can’t remember.This is also very OOC for certain characters, but I liked this idea so I wrote it.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Ranboo & Floris | Fundy, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065551
Comments: 20
Kudos: 834
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Hot Chocolate and Hair Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> Fundy is a human with claws on his hands (and feet but he clips those), fox ears and tail in this, just to let you know, and Techno is a human with pink hair, piglin ears, tusks and a mask (he occasionally wears it and it’s pig shaped, it just doesn’t cover his mouth).

Ranboo found out rather quickly that while everyone at the server was kinda overall- somewhat, he couldn’t vouch for JSchlatt, Alive Ghostbur (whoever that was), or Dream, kind, most of them had unique views on hybrids.  
Sure, some like Niki or Tommy were generally just nice out of pure instinct, but not all of them were like that.  
It was very clear to see that most of them felt uncomfortable around him, and even then, just look at Fundy, you could see him being treated differently. He had admitted to Ranboo in a sign of trust that when his father was alive he had always been treated like a child, and soon like a traitor by most in L’manburg.  
Another example was Technoblade, who while he was dangerous was very hesitantly treated with respect and had to work a lot for it, as people had always feared, and still didn’t stop being afraid of, his species; Piglins. He had worked a lot for his title and even now people still defined him by his species first and skills second, he’d had to prove himself time and time again.  
Ranboo’s differences and “hybrid-ness”, he assumed people referred to it as was also very obvious. He had two horns growing out of his head, very visible half-white and half-purple/black skin, his eyes two different vivid red and bright green colors, though he occasionally tended to hide his eyes behind a pair of black sunglasses that looked similar to Eret’s iconic shades, an extreme dislike for eye contact, and happened to be much taller than everyone else on the server.

Ranboo at the moment was sitting under a tree cuddled up to Fundy. His friend had just gone through something that Ranboo couldn’t remember at the moment and needed some comfort, comfort that Ranboo was very willing to give to his fellow hybrid. Fundy had his eyes closed and was leaning against Ranboo, who was so tall that Fundy was leaning against his side. Fundy muttered something quietly and Ranboo had to stop himself from quirking his head to the side but couldn’t stop a questionable little enderman noise from escaping. Fundy thankfully either didn’t notice or didn’t seem to care, which did worry Ranboo a little as his friend usually thought his little noises were cute- despite his reoccurring resistance towards even the mention of the term.  
Ranboo didn’t do anything to disturb Fundy, just letting him lean against his side and slowly stop the rocketing sobs coming out of him, each one breaking Ranboo’s heart a little bit more as he tried hard to remember what happened to his friend so he could stop the ever-growing sobs but couldn’t. He eventually gave up.  
Ranboo soon heard some footsteps behind him and looked up, stilling a little as he noticed someone right in front of him. He didn’t recognize them, but to be fair he couldn’t recognize most people until he had known them for a while (and he hadn’t known anyone that cared enough to constantly talk to him for that long besides Niki and Fundy). They were somewhat tall but shorter than he was he assumed, their form towering over his and Fundy’s slumped bodies. If he squinted he could make out vivid pink hair loosely visible behind them and tusks poking out from their mouth under a large pig-looking mask that covered the rest of their face. Ranboo still couldn’t figure out who this was despite alarms ringing in his head that this person was in danger. Fundy shifted a bit, his sobbing having calmed a bit, and blinked open his eyes, freezing as he noticed the figure, which Ranboo noted quickly. Fundy looked like he wished he could sink into the floor and disappear at the moment, which made Ranboo nervous. Who was this?  
“What are you two nerds doing?” They asked, their voice a dull monotone that gave nothing away.   
“Just sitting here,” Fundy managed to squeak out before Ranboo could speak.  
“Well get up.” This prompted Ranboo to want to speak up but before he could the stranger spoke again, “You’re coming with me.”  
Ranboo was about to speak again but Fundy promptly nudged him until he decided to close his mouth. The small thankful smile Fundy gave him made it worth it. 

The strange being who he learned was a pig named Technoblade from their small walk, from Fundy who talked to him, was Fundy’s uncle, on his father's side.   
Technoblade led them to what he assumed was his house but Ranboo had no idea. It was very cold inside of it in deep contrast to the warmth outside.   
Ranboo had trouble remembering how but soon enough he was sitting curled up with Fundy in a bed with Techno staring at him and offering out a cup of hot cocoa to his furry friend.  
Fundy looked just as surprised as Ranboo felt, so at least he wasn't alone. Fundy fully sat up and slowly reached out, gently taking the hot cocoa from Technoblade’s outstretched hands. Fundy brought it close and his ears drooped slightly as he hung his head over it. Ranboo watched his friend sadly. The tall pink-haired man just turned and exited the room, Ranboo got distracted watching him leave before shaking himself out of it and returning his gaze to Fundy.  
The two sat there together, Fundy slowly drinking his hot cocoa. Ranboo watched a drip of hot coco fall from his mouth. Fundy licked his mouth with his tongue and Ranboo adverted his eyes to stare at Technoblade as he re-entered.  
Technoblade sat himself down beside them, Fundy not seeming to notice him while Ranboo just sat back and observed. Fundy had been silent since they arrived and Ranboo was somewhat worried, but his friend wasn’t always loud and screaming- unlike SOMEONE- so he wasn’t extremely worried. Technoblade sat down on the edge of the couch, presumably watching them for a minute- Ranboo couldn’t tell, as he still had his mask on.  
“Why were you out there?” Technoblade’s monotone voice finally asked.  
Fundy muttered into his cup and Ranboo opened his mouth, sticking up his- right- pointer finger, before pausing, curling his finger slightly, and opting to close his mouth again. Technoblade was silent.   
Fundy pulled the cup down and set it on his knees, holding it and looking up his ears still slightly drooping, “Sorry.” Technoblade didn’t say anything, observing Fundy- who also happened to be his nephew, not that he seemed to care.  
Technoblade let out a sigh before turning slightly to take off his mask. Ranboo watched curiously and Fundy’s ears drooped lower, his tail curling protectively around himself.   
The tall man's hair was a salmon-pink color braided into a few now-visible brownish strands pulled into a braid down his back. His skin was a peachy color and he had tusks poking out of his mouth, his eyes were a bright but somehow also dull red color similar to blood. He had pigling ears poking out of his hair, he’d at first thought it was just part of the mask but now he knew that Technoblade was a hybrid, piglin? Yes. That’s right. No? Yes.. yes.  
Technoblade gently reached being him and tossed the braid across his shoulder. He tugged at it a bit until it loosened before gently unbraiding it, pulling out the hair tie. He moved over to Fundy and settled himself beside him. Fundy looked up at him, ears flicking upward in curiosity despite his otherwise dejected expression. Fundy hesitantly reached over, pausing with his hand over Technoblade’s shoulder. Techno closed his eyes slightly and nodded, going still. Fundy smiled slightly and took some of his hair in his hands, looking at it in awe before gently starting to comb through it with his clawed fingers.   
Ranboo looked on in awe as Fundy did Techno’s hair, pulling himself closer to inspect and watch. The three of them sat there in the small house, on Techno’s bed, Ranboo watching and Fundy braiding Techno’s hair as Fundy finally smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I uh kept changing between “Hot Chocolate”, “Hot Cocoa” and “Hot Coco” don’t judge meeee-
> 
> I hope you liked this! Another Idea I got while making soup lol- no, i don’t have an addiction..  
> I stayed up for awhile writing this so hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Yes I’m sorry they are extremely OOC but I liked this.  
> 


End file.
